


It's Not Wrong, It's Right

by hpremshslash



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpremshslash/pseuds/hpremshslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Remus/Sirius. Rated for slash. dl;dr. "As James said, 'The heart wants, what the heart wants.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Wrong, It's Right

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic. Slash, of course. ;) Remus/Sirius.

So this is my first fic. Slash, of course. ;) Remus/Sirius.

* * *

It's Not Wrong, It's Right

By: HarryPotterResidentEvilJnL (Kylie)

This wasn't right. Two guys together was unnatural. Everyone looked down on _those people_. And yet, it didn't feel wrong. It felt absolutely right. It felt as though they could conquer anything. Together, Remus and Sirius felt better than they ever had before.

People didn't understand. James and Peter knew, and they were the only ones that mattered.

As James said, "The heart wants, what the heart wants."

At first, they were hesitant, but then they decided they didn't give a damn. Coming out wasn't hard; it was as though a weight had been lifted off their chests. There was plenty of controversy, but love can handle any obstacle.

* * *

Just a little drabble. For **mew** because she betaed, and is an awesome friend! My first fic had to obviously be for her. :) Love ya, mew! r&r, please!


End file.
